


Shopping Therapy

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita after Christmas shopping with Ronnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Therapy

Anita walked to the lower levels of the Circus brushing the snow off her coat with one hand as she went.  Her other hand held a large shopping bag, she didn't know how Ronnie had talked her into going Christmas shopping nearly a month before the holiday.  Retreating to the Circus would give her some safety from having to go to go to dinner with Catherine although with Monica living at the circus with Robert's child her safe haven might not be so safe.

 

" _Ma petite_ , I did not expect you this evening," Jean-Claude said as she entered his office.

 

"Save me," she muttered holding up the bag, still brushing snow from her.

 

"Jason..." Jean-Claude directs his wolf to help Anita.

 

Jason reaches Anita in no time and takes the shopping bag from her grasp.  Setting it aside, he helps her out of her coat.

 

Anita rolled her eyes as he managed to brush his hand across her breast while helping her out of her coat.  There was a time when she might have taken him to task for his brazenness.  Not anymore, not after the ardeur, not after he fed her.  "You need a hobby," she told him as he carried her coat away, draping it over the back of a chair.

 

"I have one," he answered as he walked unnecessarily walked behind Anita and rubbed against her.

 

"You're incorrigible," she laughed. The teasing and flirting had become a game to them leading to wonderful moments between them for the rare moments when he was chosen to feed the ardeur.

 

"You love it..." he replied as he sauntered back to his seat on the chaise lounge.

 

"What do we owe your pleasure, _ma petite_? Have you had enough, what do you call it, girl bonding?"

 

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his hair, "Too much shopping, too much snow, too many people," she replied with a sigh. 

 

Jean-Claude stood within her grasp and turned to kiss her.  Holding a hand out to Jason, he kept an arm around Anita and headed to the door that hid his bedroom.  "Let Jason and I make you forget."

 

'Oh goodie,' was the first this that came to Anita's mind, being with them was just what she needed...


End file.
